Bethany Broccoli
Bethany Broccoli is an ultra rare Moldy Veg Shopkin from Series 1. Bio Website From the Moldy Veg team, it's green but snot fresh! MAY CONTAIN TRACES OF: MANURE, WORMS AND SLUGS! Supplemental She may have a wilted head and an offensive smell, but Doc Brocc still fancies herself the brains of of the gang - and considering the other members, who are we to argue? Constantly tinkering on new insane inventions using stuff she scavenges from the store, Doc never fails to whip up miracles of mad science just as all hope seems lost - or zap herself silly when she flicks the switch! The Shopkins Gang: Collector's Guide She may have a wilted head and an offensive smell, but Bethany Broccoli still fancies herself the brains of the gang - and considering the other members, who are we to argue? Constantly tinkering on new, insane inventions using stuff she scavenges from the store, Bethany Broccoli (aka Doc Brocc) never fails to whip up miracles of mad science - or zap herself silly when she flicks the switch - just as all hope seems lost! Likes: Experiments Dislikes: Toast May Contain Traces Of: Manure, worms, and slugs! Rarity: Ultra rare Appearance Bethany Broccoli is a piece of broccoli with a light green stalk and dark green head. Trivia *Bethany Broccoli resembles Shoccoli, a Series 1 Grossery. *She is the first broccoli Shopkin, the second being Rockin' Broc from Series 4. **Rockin' Broc's bio in the Dragon Club Magazine calls him "Doc Broc", hinting the two are one and the same. *In the Shopkins Gang webseries, she is given the name Doc Broc, sometimes misspelled as Doc Brocc. She is voiced by Laila Berzins. *She is the only member of the main five Series 1 characters of the webseries to not be a common Shopkin. *Despite being considered the smartest of the main team, she is still pretty dim-witted in general. *She is the only Moldy Veg Shopkin without a Touch 'N' Feel collector card. As such, she is also missing from the puzzle. *The prototype cartoon revealed that she was meant to be on the Series 1 Large Pack, but was replaced by Silly Chilli in the final result. *A parody of her, along with Soda Pop and Scrubs, appears on a 2017 Wacky Packages sticker. Her parody is portrayed as an asparagus spear instead of a broccoli head, though she still has Bethany Broccoli's sticking out buck tooth. *In the webseries, she is always referred to by her medical title, never just "Broc". *In I Think I'm a Clone Now, it is revealed she built a cloning machine. Despite this, she did not appear in this episode. *As well as his fondness for inventing, in the webseries, she acts as the "medic" within the gang. For example, in the movie, when Stinky is cleaned and therefore "injured" by the Clean Team, she uses filth, pus filled band-aids, sour milk, and an IV filled with cooking grease to revive him. Gallery 47E9D875-B3F9-42DF-9FC4-BF3C7222199E.jpeg|Bethany Broccoli toy B7C496DA-2CA2-4F4A-AAD8-2A852756C4E7.png|Bethany Broccoli collector's tool artwork Category:List